Jimmy Z Is Alone Republished
by TheRobot1
Summary: *Attention* The first Jimmy Z Is Alone didn't publish, so this is my republished one.


Jimmy Z is Alone

It's just a regular day in the Tortuga. And the whole gang is here. The tortuga gets a call from the message board and Koki answers it. "Wild Kratts Tortuga" Koki. Much to their surprise Chris and Martin looked up and saw that it was, Ryan, their school buddy frome their hometown of Warren Township, New Jersey. Koki not knowing who it was asked the guys who was it. Chris and Martin replied "That's Ryan our hometown buddy from Warren Township, New Jersey". Aviva comes in the room and says yeah "I remember that" and Jimmy Z says "me too." So Chris and Martin say "What's up." Ryan replied "So what's been up with your creature adventures?" And Chris and Martin begin to go on about their creature adventures, and then Ryan interrupted them. "I really just called to ask can you come back to town I miss you." Then Chris and Martin thought about this. They had been creature adventurin' in the wild for a couple of years now and haven't been to town. And they replied. "Ok. So Ryan says "Great. I'll call you back to make more planning."

Martin says to the tortuga "How would you like to take a trip to the city? Of Warren Township, New Jersey, our hometown!?" Then Aviva says "I'd love to take a trip. And she shyly looked and smiled at Martin. Then Koki says "A trip sounds nice." "Ok then it's settled, we're going on a trip." Said Martin. Chris and Jimmy say "Alright, roadtrip!"

So they Kratt crew spend the next few day preparing for the trip. Chris says "I wonder will the school still look the same when we get there?" Aviva says "I would love to see the school!" As she looks over at Martin again. Koki says "I would like to see the school and all the other sites of your town." "So you're excited about going to our hometown?" Said Martin. "Yeah, you bet!" Said Koki.

The tortuga message board rings, Chris gets it. "Wild Kratts Tortuga." It's Ryan again. Ryan says "When you're coming?" Chris replied "Next week." Then Ryan starts asking "Got you're sleeping bags, you're shoes, you're climbing gloves." And so on. And Chris is like "Yes, yes, yes we got it all." And the week goes by quickly."

It is next week and Jimmy flies the Wild Kratts Crew down to New Jersey. They meet Ryan at home. He comes out to greet them, and he hugs Chris and Martin and says "What's up and he says "This must be Aviva and this lovely lady must be Koki. And this cool guy must be Jimmy Z. You are awesome!" "Let's get some shut eye, it's been a long trip and i'm tired, said Chris we'll go seeing places tomorrow." So the gang gets some sleep.

The next day, the Wild Kratts Crew goes to the school. When they get there Chris says "Wow, It does still look the same" They went to the playground. Aviva and Martin we're by the swings, and Chris and Koki we're by the Jungle Gym. Chris looked over at Martin and Aviva having fun around the swings. And he says to Koki "Stand behind the Jungle Gym." And Koki stands behind it. Chris looks at Koki, And then he says "I have someting to tell you." Chris, getting cold feet said looked down and said "Never mind." Then Martin came over to them and said let's go back to Ryan's place."

They went back to Ryan's place and just relaxed. The next day they went out places separately. Martin and Aviva went to an old store and Chris and Koki went back to the park. Chris and Koki played at the park and had fun. They got back to Ryan's Place. Chris says "Stop" to Koki. I know I didn't tell you yesterday, I was too nervous, but I gotta tell you. "I like you Koki, I always have every since that first day when you came into the tortuga to be part of the Wild Kratts team!" Chris exclaimed, he screamed with such emotion. Koki didn't say anything back, she was quiet for the rest of the day.

The next day Koki came up to Chris and said "I thought about this. I like you too, I always have, but even though you said it I didn't know how to say it, It was such a surprise and you came out of nowhere and said it. But I like you Chris." Chris and Koki begin to reminnisce. Chris said "I remember the day you first came to the tortuga, Your clear, radiant face." Koki says I remember when I first saw you with your smooth, tan face and messy brown hair." And they went on. They told Martin and Aviva what happened, sort of without as much detail.

Martin and Aviva said "I'm so happy for you." Aviva chuckled hoping to keep her secret. It was the next day already. And Martin was in Aviva and Koki's room looking for an invention Aviva made. And suddenly Martin found a surprise! He found a picture of him with a big heart on it under Aviva's bed! Then he left Aviva's room without her knowing. Then later everybody was back at Ryan's place. Everyone noticed Aviva was acting strange. She was nervous because her picture of Martin was gone! Only Martin knew this because he's the only one who found it and he forgot to put it back.

Chris noticed Aviva was almost crying, so he went to help comfort her. Aviva, knowing she couldn't tell Chris what happened said "I'm fine." One day when no one was at Ryan's place Aviva went to talk to Martin alone. Aviva says "Do you have my picture?" And Martin replies "What picture?" Then Aviva says "You know." "Oh, yes I know. I found it yesterday." Martin said looking guilty. "I found it yesterday, under your bed, while looking for an invention. "Well it's good you wasn't raiding my room." Said Aviva. "I see how you found it." Aviva's like "I've always liked you, but I would have been mortified if you found out." Then Martin thought about this, he did like Aviva. "I like you Aviva." Martin said.

It became official. Chris and Koki, Martin and Aviva, were couples. Martin and Aviva told Chris and Koki what happened too. But just not how weird it was. The couples were happy for eachother. The next day Chris and Koki had a moment. Koki was doing an inspection around Ryan's house, to see what needed to be fixed. Chris looked at Koki, he touched her face and they kissed! It was the most magical moment of both their lives! Then the next day Ryan came in with a surprise, he was carrying his girlfriend, Gweneth, he had her around his waist, and announced they're engaged. Ryan got a congradulations from everybody except Jimmy Z. But he thinks nothing of it.

The next day Jimmy Z goes to his room. He stays there for the next few days. Not playing video games or eating pizza. Koki brings up the pizza they ordered and asks Jimmy Z "Do you want some?" And Jimmy Z replies "No thank you." Koki is surprised, she never seen Jimmy turn down pizza or almost any other food before. She brought the pizza to the gang. Koki thought about this and later that night she brought it up Chris. She said "Jimmy isn't acting right. I brought him up some pizza the other night and he said no." Chris thinks it's nothing. He says "It's nothing and Jimmy will get over it in the next few days."

But Chris is wrong Jimmy doesn't get over it in the next few days. He spends the next few days in his room and he complains about video games, pizza, and everything. He talks to himself in his room. "Why does everyone have somebody except me? Why is everybody in love except me?" Jimmy missed the days when they were back in the tortuga and they were all friends, and just that. Chris overhears him talking to himself in his room. He was going to say something to Jimmy Z then Ryan said I have an announcement, "We're all going to a party tonight!" They're all happy except Jimmy Z. He excuses himself to leave the room. Chris and Martin goes to talk to him.

They say "I know you feel bad." "Chris overheard you and told me." Martin said. They understand about Jimmy not having anyone. He says I miss the days in the tortuga, where we were all just friends and nothing more." Chris and Martin say "We know you feel bad and we know you have no one to love you, but come to the party tonight." Jimmy says "Ok." Though he don't feel too good about it. All of them Chris, Martin, Ryan, Gweneth, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z were dressed sharp and ready to go to the party.

Ryan and Gweneth Martin and Aviva, and Chris and Koki were on the dance floor. Jimmy was sitting at a table, alone, moping. When he looked across the room and saw a beautiful, latina girl with tanned skin, big eyes,long wavy hair wearing a shimmery purple tank top, skinny jeans, and heels. The spotlight was on her! Jimmy went up to her and said "I am Jimmy Z, would you like to sit down?" She agreed. Jimmy extented his hand and she took it and he led her to the table. Jimmy introduced himself there. She said "I am Samantha." And then she begins to talk about what she likes.

It turns out she likes video games and pizza is her favorite food too. She also likes to dance, keep in shape and she's pretty tall. They talked for the rest of tonight. The rest of the crew had to pull Jimmy Z away from Samantha when they were ready to go! Jimmy Z met up with Samantha the next day. He was so happy and he enjoyed chatting with her on the message board. The next day he talked to Samantha on the message board again. Ryan had an announcement again, and this time it wasn't such a happy. He was like "I know you Wild Kratts have to get leave and get back to your creature adventurin' tomorrow." Jimmy couldn't believe this he was so happy. He just met the love of his live and they have to leave already? Jimmy hears this and begs for more time. "One more day I have to see Samantha." He says.

He meets Samantha at the park. He says "You know I'm part of the Wild Kratts Crew. And I have to go back to the wild and creature adventurin', I just met you 2 days ago I know I wouldn't want to say goodbye this soon, but I'm part of them and I just can't let them go. Samantha says "I understand, but I just wish I had've met you sooner than to days ago." As she begins to cry. "You know I love you." Said Jimmy Z and he hugged Samantha. "We can still keep in touch." Said Jimmy Z as he gave her his phone number on a piece of paper. Samantha still crying, Jimmy Z hugged her tightly, and said "So this is goodbye." Jimmy let go of Samantha and held his head down with a sad look on his face as walked away. Jimmy started up the tortuga and thought about Samantha the whole ride home.


End file.
